


Sweet dreams

by rosalina2124



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bill gets hurt will the losers be there for him when he needs them the most?????Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I traveled the worldAnd the seven seasEverybody's looking for somethingSome of them want to use youSome of them want to get used by youSome of them want to abuse youSome of them want to be abusedSweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I traveled the worldAnd the seven seasEverybody's looking for something
Kudos: 2





	Sweet dreams

Chapter one  
The feeling of cold water against my skin causes me to flinch as I try to move forward,to get out,and realize I can’t,that I’ m stuck. My foot slipped,and now I’m stuck,it’s under a root,and it’s wedged in pretty good,there’s no way I’m getting out of here on my own. We’re in the barrens,we’ve been exploring,we needed to get across the river,to get back,we know it’s not safe,not at the beginning of the summer with the water coming down from the dam,but we decided to risk it,that we could do it. “Bill you alright”I hear her call,she’s not far from me,maybe a few feet,same as everyone else. “I I think I’m stuck B-Bev”I say wincing,this really hurts,and I’m scared. I know they’ll do everything they can to get me free,try to get me out safely.

“Ok,we’re coming”she says as I see her motion for the guys to come over,to try and get me out. She reaches me first,Eddie behind her,everyone else tries to give me space,not overwhelm me. I feel her hand on my shoulder,trying to steady me,and keep the current from pulling me down,the current is fast and strong. “Easy Billy,we got you,we need to try and get you out alright,it’s probably going to hurt,but we’ll try to make it quick,can you tell me what happened”she murmurs as I sense Eds come around to be in front of me so they can try and pull me out. “I-I slipped,and my foot went under,it got caught under a root,I understand,j-just try to get me out p-please”I murmur,my stutter is coming out full force right now,I’m scared,which makes it worse. 

“OK,I’m going to reach my hand down,see where it’s stuck exactly big Bill”he says gently, “O-ok,I trust you Eds”I murmur as I feel her grip tighten a little bit,trying to keep me from slipping any further. I feel him reach down,hand against my leg,feeling where I’m stuck. “It looks like your not too far in there Billy,we should be able to pull you out”he says gently as I feel him let go for a moment. “Ok,I think I’m ready”I say wincing,I know this will hurt,but we need to get me out of here,sooner rather than later. I feel her grab me under the arms,and she starts to lift a little bit,as I feel his hand grab my ankle,tugging gently,it hurts like hell. “Ow,ow,d-damn it feels like something is cutting me”I murmur as I feel him stop for a moment,giving me a break. I hear Richie cuss,and Stan tell him to shut it,I know he’s scared,but it makes it worse for me. “You ready to try again”he asks gently as I nod,I’m ready to get it over with. We try again,and this time it works,we get it free,with some amount of pain,and tears,but I’m free.

“Lets get you to dryland Billy”she murmurs as I nod,I’m ready to get out of this cold water. I let her guide me,hand on my arm to keep me from slipping. Before I know it we’re back on dryland,the others following,and she sits me down,so they can kinda look me over survey the damage. It really hurts now,the adrenaline is wearing off. I sense him kneel in front of me,to be down on my level,hand resting on my knee. “You ok for me to look you over Billy,see what’s going on”he asks gently, “I -I don't mind”I say timidly,I’m just scared and done at this point. I let him prod my ankle,I wince when he hits the spot where I twisted it,then he takes a look at the cut on the back of my calf,from where they pulled me out. “Well I don’t think it’s broken at this point Billy,it looks to just be sprained,we need to get you home,get it wrapped and propped up”he says gently as I let him tape a piece of gauze to the cut on my leg,a temporary fix. “O-OK”I murmur tiredly,I trust them full heartedly,so I know they’ll get me taken care of.  
I let them guide me to the bikes,there’s no way I’m riding mine home right now,meaning we’ll have to come back and get it later. I let her get on her bike first,then he helps me get on behind her,and I rest my cheek against her shoulder. We take off,and before I know it we’re back at home. We come to a stop,leaving the bikes in the driveway,and she and Stan help me get inside,I can’t barely bear weight on it now,which I know means the adrenaline as worn off,meaning the real pain is about to start. We get inside,and they guide me upstairs and to the bathroom. They help me sit down on the edge of the tub,then she shoos the rest of the guys away,minus Eddie,we don’t need an audience for this. 

She crouches down in front of me as he hunts for the first aid kit,and I let her unlace my tennis shoes. It hurts when she gets to my left foot,my ankle is really swollen. “Sorry Billy,I know it hurts”she murmurs squeezing my knee. “It’s a-alright B-Bev,it’s going to hurt no matter what”I murmur as I wince,trying to relax. I let her slip my foot out of the shoe,and she places it on the floor,then she takes off the wet sock so we can see what we’re dealing with. He comes over to me at this point and she crouches back on her heels to give him a little bit of room to work. “It looks pretty swollen Billy,you sprained it pretty good,I’m going to wrap it for you alright,then we’ll have to ice it”he says gently hand on my knee. “OK,I-I trust you Eds”I murmur wincing in pain,this really hurts now that the adrenaline has worn off. I see him grab the ace bandage out of the first aid kit,then it’s time. He starts wrapping it,which I handle alright,it hurts when he moves it to adjust the bandage but it’s not awful. Then he moves on to the cut on my calf,that’s almost worse. 

I see him pull out the antiseptic,and I flinch,this is going to sting like hell,and I’m not looking forward to it. “Sorry Billy,I know it’s going to hurt,I’ll try to make it quick alright”he says gently,he really doesn’t want to hurt me,but it has to be done. I nod,too tired to say anything,and I let him do it. It stings like hell,I flinch at the discomfort,but I get through it,then he wraps gauze around it,and we’re done. “It’s done,let’s get you downstairs so you can rest alright”he murmurs squeezing my knee lightly as I nod. I let them help me up,then we slowly but surely head downstairs. We make it to the living room,and Stan and Richie are waiting,meaning Mike and Ben went to get my bike. I let them settle me on the couch,propping my leg up,which provides some releif. “You alright Big Bill”I hear him ask,softly,which is unilike him,but I know he’s worried about me,they all are. “I’m a-alright Rich,just tired and sore I p-promise”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my shoulder. After this we all get settled,she turns the tv on to some game show,something we can mindlessly watch. Before I know it I start falling asleep,worn out from everything and feeling safe for the first time in quite awhile.


End file.
